


Аккомпаниатор

by alra



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types, History Boys - Bennett
Genre: M/M, Scripps/Posner if you squint, practically gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra/pseuds/alra
Summary: Изначально игра на фортепиано была способом держаться в стороне от самой гущи событий. К несчастью для Скриппса, события неизбежно сгущаются.





	Аккомпаниатор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Accompanist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/373302) by Earis. 



> Ссылки на песни даны в тексте в основном для того, чтобы читатели могли полнее насладиться фиком. Для сюжета они не так уж важны. Но песня «Странный плод» существенна для передачи настроения и состояния героев, так что рекомендуем ее послушать после прочтения.
> 
> Бета: [belightair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightair/pseuds/belightair), [rena_rent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rena_rent/pseuds/rena_rent)

Изначально игра на фортепиано была способом держаться в стороне от самой гущи событий. Скриппс как-то раз добровольно вызвался занять постоянное место Гектора за инструментом, чтобы подыграть Познеру [«Нет, я ни о чем не жалею»](https://music.yandex.ru/track/271253). Скриппс считал, что это был разумный ход с его стороны. Так он мог принимать живое участие в проделках одноклассников, но при этом ему почти не приходилось говорить. Что его вполне устраивало, так как ему особо нечего было сказать.

В конце концов Скриппс начал репетировать с Познером, когда у них не было уроков. Вместе они осваивали оперетты, мюзиклы и слезливые песенки о несчастной любви. В один особенно хмурый субботний денек Дейкин провел их в актовый зал. Это время они потратили на изучение всех творений Кола Портера, которого Гектор превозносил за восхитительную абсурдность. Даже Дейкин проникся, отплясывая под [«Одеваясь очень модно»](https://music.yandex.ru/track/2744187). Дошло до того, что он исполнил партию Билли Крокера в [«Ты само совершенство»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIlXzQx698I)¹. Слуха у него не было, но он — с большим нажимом, по-дилетантски — все же допел ее до последней строчки. Скриппс улыбался звенящим клавишам, наблюдая, как Дейкин кружит Познера по сцене.

После исполнения этого номера Дейкин поклонился покрасневшему Познеру, воображаемой публике и «своему талантливому аккомпаниатору». Скриппс посоветовал ему засунуть в жопу эти комплименты.

Дейкин притворно задумался над этим предложением, нахмурил выразительные брови и потер подбородок, пародируя работу мысли.

— Нет, — наконец решил он, — не думаю, что прекрасная Фиона станет делить утонченные, но труднодоступные удовольствия с поклонником, увлекающимся введением предметов в анальный проход.

Познер разинул рот в изумлении:

— Фиона? Секретарь директора? Серьезно?

Дейкин усмехнулся:

— Ревнуешь? Я бы ревновал.

— К себе или к Фионе? — уточнил Скриппс, скрестив на груди руки.

— Сам решишь завтра, когда я предоставлю тебе полный отчет, — поддразнил Дейкин. — Или вы считаете аморальными описания разгульных и беспорядочных половых связей, отец Дональд?

Скриппс широко улыбнулся:

— Нет, я считаю аморальными сокращенные пересказы.

— Извращенец, — покачал головой Дейкин. — Кстати о милой даме, я отправляюсь уговаривать ее «сорвать все розы поскорей»², — он застегнул молнию на пальто и швырнул ключ от комнаты Познеру. Тот поймал его, прижав ладони к груди.

— Закройте за собой, — и с этими словами Дейкин их покинул.

Познер рухнул на стул рядом со Скриппсом:

— Думаешь, он правда встречается с Фионой?

Скриппс вздохнул.

— Это объясняет, как он раздобыл ключ от зала. Утащил, наверное, прямо из кабинета Феликса.

Познер тоскливо уставился на свои руки.

***

На следующей неделе Скриппс уговорил Дейкина исполнить «Ты само совершенство» с Познером перед классом. Гектор высоко оценил представление, а потом принялся допрашивать их обо всем, что было упомянуто в песне, от Лувра до Джимми Дуранте³.

Вскоре уже само собой разумелось, что Скриппс будет аккомпанировать для всех «концовок». Мальчишки прочесывали местные видеомагазины и библиотеки в поисках фильмов, которыми можно было бы озадачить Гектора. Познер делал выбор, исходя из качества фильма, Дейкин тяготел к мрачным и драматичным, вроде «Седьмой вуали» или «Лолиты», Тиммс выбирал то, что советовала его мама, а Кроутер очень любил изображать Богарта⁴. Единственный раз, когда Ахтар поучаствовал в этом упражнении, казавшемся ему немного сомнительным, он ставил «В джазе только девушки». Локвуд же попросту выбирал те фильмы, которые давали ему повод курить в классе.

Однажды Радж представил «Звездные войны». Он потерпел вселенское поражение.

Скриппс очень редко участвовал в этих сценках чем-то, кроме игры на фортепиано, но никто, даже Гектор, не замечал этого.

***

«Короткая встреча» была идеей Познера, что было не удивительно.

— Я знаю, что это известный фильм, — сказал он, — но я лучше всех подражаю Селии Джонсон.

— Только пока у тебя не начнут волосы на яйцах расти, — пошутил Скриппс.

— А, ну лет до тридцати тогда, — огрызнулся Познер. — В общем, ты посмотри, подумай. Может, даже сумеем заставить Дейкина сыграть за Сирила Рэймонда.

Скриппс сунул кассету в сумку и обещал глянуть. Он посмотрел фильм вместе с матерью, и ее комментарии к происходящему на экране сливались с музыкой в приятный фон.

Во время просмотра фильма он поймал себя на мыслях о неосознанной любви. Неразвившейся, неразделенной, неисследованной любви, вынужденной беззвучно прорастать в самых дальних уголках души. Неудивительно, что это привело его в церковь, где он задумчиво наигрывал Рахманинова⁵ по спинке скамьи, подпирая голову другой рукой.

— Ты посмотрел? — спросил Познер.

— Я хочу играть роль Фреда, — сказал Скриппс вместо ответа.

— А кто тогда будет аккомпанировать?

Скриппс подумал об этом.

— Я буду играть во время монолога Лауры, а когда она договорит — перестану.

***

Потом стали известны результаты их выпускных экзаменов. И появился мистер Ирвин. Скриппс не знал, кто он такой, когда встретил его идущим на собеседование к директору. Он подумал, это тоже ученик, может быть — будущий новый одноклассник. Они улыбнулись друг другу. Учебный год мчался все быстрее, а Скриппс все меньше времени проводил за инструментом и все больше — в церкви. Оказалось нелегко сосредоточиться на учебе, в то же время пытаясь разобраться, в чем разница между ложью Гектора и ложью Ирвина.

***

Однажды утром перед уроками Познер задал странный вопрос:

— Зависть — один из семи смертных грехов?

— Да, — ответил Скриппс.

Познер вздохнул:

— Я завидую Дейкину. Завидую всему, что у него есть. Голосу, щетине, волосам на ногах, завидую этому — ему.

— Не хотел говорить тебе это, Познер, но по-моему это не зависть. По-моему, это любовь.

Познер задумался на минуту.

— Думаешь, я...

Скриппс не дал ему договорить:

— Это не частое явление, Поз, но и не что-то неслыханное: мальчики иногда влюбляются в старших, более опытных мальчиков. Это такая фаза.

Позже в тот же день Познер вернулся к этой теме:

— Если ты прав, если я... люблю Дейкина — я не говорю, что люблю — но если люблю, думаешь, он может полюбить меня? Он ко мне хорошо относится, в своей манере...

Скриппс закрыл свой экземпляр «Кандида»⁶.

— Ты знаешь, Дейкин мой друг, — сказал он, — но он мудак.

Познер покачал головой:

— Не всегда.

— Не всегда, — согласился Скриппс, — но часто.

— Он просто эгоцентричный.

— Значит, эгоцентричный мудак. А ты дурень. Он позволяет тебе таскаться за ним не потому, что хорошо к тебе относится, а потому что ожидает этого от тебя, — слова Скриппса были резкими, но тон его не был злым.

— Но ведь в том все и дело! — объяснил Познер своим высоким, чистым голосом. — Мне нравится, что он позволяет! Я околдован им.

— [«Околдован, обеспокоен и смущен»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4F9kP2iwnQ)? — спросил Скриппс.

— Как сказал поэт, — игриво улыбнулся Познер.

— Гектору бы понравилось.

— Что?

— Роджерс и Харт⁷, множество причастий прошедшего времени... Тебе надо спеть это для него.

— Для Гектора? — спросил Познер. — Или для Дейкина?

— Для обоих, — ответил Скриппс, а подумал: «Для себя самого». — Не вешай нос, Познер. Ты понимаешь, что ты с Дейкином зашел дальше, чем Дейкин с Фионой?

Познер поднял глаза:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Скриппс ухмыльнулся с хитрым блеском в глазах:

— Ты раздел его до трусов!

На лице Познера расплылась улыбка:

— Ну да, это я смог, — рассмеялся он.

***

Но все эти уроки — и эта любовь — постепенно стали сказываться на Познере. Они со Скриппсом редко находили время порепетировать вместе, хотя ключ все еще был у Познера. Чаще всего тот уходил домой учить уроки в тишине, а Скриппс сидел в библиотеке до самой вечерней службы.

***

— Зависть все еще один из тех семи? — услышал Скриппс однажды вечером, выходя из церкви.

Он вздрогнул. Он даже не заметил, что Познер стоял рядом с ним, пока тот не заговорил.

— Познер, я тебя не видел, — сказал Скриппс. Он посмотрел на одноклассника и в вечернем свете увидел тени в его глазах.

— Я подумал заглянуть сюда, отдохнуть от занятий, — Познер теребил рукав. — Я говорил с Ирвином пару недель назад.

— О чем? — спросил Скриппс.

— О моей проблеме, — Познер умолк на минуту, глядя в точку где-то чуть ниже левого плеча Скриппса. — Со мной что-то не так, да?

— Что?

— Ну просто я так сильно отличаюсь от всех вас.

Скриппс издал сухой смешок:

— Ахтар мусульманин, Радж тупой, Тиммс жирный, Кроутер черный, Локвуд бедный, Дейкин распутник, я влюблен в Иисуса, а ты отличаешься? Чем? Тем, что еврей? Тем, что младше?

Познер взглянул ему прямо в глаза и сказал:

— Тем, что я чертов педик.

— Ты слишком мал, чтобы быть им или говорить об этом. Это фаза, Поз, — уверил его Скриппс. — Некоторые мальчики проходят ее.

— Ты проходил? — спросил Познер подчеркнуто, как он умел.

Скриппс отвел взгляд.

— Ну конечно, — скривился Познер.

***

День, когда Гектор разрыдался в классе, застрял в памяти Скриппса, как просвирка в пересохшем горле. Он думал, что должен был подойти, утешить его как-то, может быть, даже протянуть ему руку. Сделать любой жест, доказавший бы человечность обеих сторон. Но разрыв между учениками и учителем впервые так пугающе отсутствовал. Все это чувствовали. Они сидели там и не могли преодолеть оцепенение, и не были уверены, что хотят преодолеть его. Все, кроме Познера. Какая ирония. Еврей, поступивший более по-христиански, чем все христиане в комнате.

***

— Это безнадежно, Скриппс, — жаловался Дейкин, — совершенно безнадежно.

— Опять Ирвин?

— Ну а кто же еще?

Скриппс решил рискнуть:

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, есть ли разница между вашей с Познером ситуацией и твоей с Ирвином?

— Что? — Дейкин выглядел оскорбленным. — Да это небо и земля!

— Неужели?

— Познер — малолетка, — в качестве объяснения заявил Дейкин, — у него это просто фаза.

— А у тебя с Ирвином не фаза?

— Я не знаю. Он не дает мне это выяснить.

Скриппс просто смотрел на него.

— Намек понял, — сдался Дейкин. — Но ты должен признать: слепая влюбленность Познера в меня — это скучно, потому что я не хочу иметь с ним ничего общего. Ирвин и я, ну, это другое. Это взаимно. Это влечение с обеих сторон.

— Да ну, — возразил Скриппс. — Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Дейкин. — Просто есть такое чувство, когда мы спорим.

Скриппс немного подумал.

— Но ты не споришь с Ирвином.

— Да я спорю с ним каждый день! — возмутился Дейкин.

— Нет, ты препираешься с ним каждый день, — сказал Скриппс, и в голосе его появились издевательские нотки. — И заглатываешь все, что он выдает, не подвергая сомнению содержание. Познер хотя бы может провести черту и защищать ее, — Скриппс чувствовал, что распаляется, как будто все это целую вечность не давало ему покоя, и теперь, выпущенное на волю, разрасталось до своих настоящих размеров. — Он может даже бросить тебе вызов от этой черты. С Познером ты не перевернешь ситуацию с ног на голову. Он заставит тебя признать истинное положение дел, даже если сам его не до конца понимает.

Когда он закончил, Дейкин посмотрел на него.

— С каких это пор ты защитник Познера?

— С тех пор, как он в тебя влюбился, — ответил Скриппс беззлобно. Дейкин, все же, был его товарищ.

— О-о-о, — поддразнил Дейкин, — этот бедняга нравится тебе только за то, что разрешает тебе выбирать музыку.

***

После дискуссии о Холокосте Скриппс нашел Познера в актовом зале. Тот сидел в одиночестве на скамейке у фортепиано, уставившись на пожелтевшие клавиши. Скриппс сел рядом на скамейку. «О чем невозможно говорить, о том следует молчать». Молчание как единственный достойный ответ. Скриппсу было знакомо истинное молчание, благоговейное молчание, многозначительное молчание... Но это молчание было просто — тишиной, и Скриппс наконец осознал весь ужас слов Витгенштейна.

Он поднял руки и начал играть первые такты песни [«Странный плод»](https://music.yandex.ru/track/4670570)⁸. Познер вступил, не сдерживая дрожь в голосе, и его легкий тенор тихо выводил надрывную, угловатую мелодию, напоминая плеск воды по осколкам стекла. Когда песня закончилась, Познер просто склонил голову на плечо Скриппса, и они сидели так какое-то время, певец и его аккомпаниатор.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ — [Текст](https://en.lyrsense.com/barbra_streisand/youre_the_top) песни «Ты само совершенство» с переводом, для желающих представить сцену в красках.
> 
> ² — _«сорвать все розы поскорей»_ — Дейкин перефразирует поэму XVII века [«Девственницам: спешите наверстать упущенное»](http://www.stihi.ru/2006/07/19-546) Дополнительную известность этой строке о розах придала [картина](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B5_%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B7%D1%8B_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B9) Д. Уотерхауса, из поздних прерафаэлитов.
> 
> ³ — [Джимми Дуранте](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B5,_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B8) американский певец, пианист, комик и актер, ставший очень узнаваемым благодаря резкому голосу, нью-йоркскому акценту и очень большому носу (который и упоминается в песне)
> 
> ⁴ — [Хамфри Богарт](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82,_%D0%A5%D0%B0%D0%BC%D1%84%D1%80%D0%B8#%D0%A1%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B0) американский актер, прославился в жанре нуар по таким фильмам, как «Мальтийский сокол» (1941) и «Касабланка» (1942)
> 
> ⁵ — _наигрывал Рахманинова_ — В конце фильма «Короткая встреча» звучит музыка Рахманинова, Концерт № 2 в до миноре.
> 
> ⁶ — [«Кандид, или Оптимизм»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%B4,_%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8_%D0%9E%D0%BF%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC) (Candide, ou l’Optimisme) — наиболее часто публикуемое и читаемое произведение Вольтера, философская повесть с налётом абсурдистики и цинизма, «замаскированная» под плутовской роман.
> 
> ⁷ — _Роджерс и Харт_ — Ричард Роджерс и Лоренц Харт, композитор и поэт песни «Bewitched, bothered and bewildered».
> 
> ⁸ — _«Странный плод»_ — песня, критикующая расизм в США, в частности, так называемые суды Линча над афроамериканцами. [Подробнее здесь.](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strange_Fruit)


End file.
